


Going Gabby

by Mileycfan4eva



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileycfan4eva/pseuds/Mileycfan4eva
Summary: Gabby is fierce loyal tough sassy. Sometimes her mouth can get her into trouble other times it can save lives. Follow her adventures of Going Gabby.





	Going Gabby

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One shots or multi short chapters of Gabby being well Gabby. Pairings will either be Brett and Gabby or Gabby and Shay. Will take requests if anyone wants to see crossovers with other shows. If I know the show of course. This first fic takes place in current time Shay did not die in 2014. Lyrics belong to Elton John in this chapter.

Show: Chicago Fire

Title: Going Gabby

Location: Chicago, Illinois

Date: July 14th 2018

Time: 1:30 pm

P.O.V: Leslie Shay

Chapter 1: Tasered

"It seems to me a crime that we should age  
These fragile times should never slip us by  
A time you never can or shall erase  
As friends together watch their childhood fly"

"Come on ladies someone has got to be a bigger man, one of ya' has gotta have what it takes to beat me"

Christopher Herrman, Joe Cruz, Matt Casey, Kelly Severide, Tony Capp all stared at each other panting, sweat dripping down their bare backs. Before looking towards me where I stood in the middle of the court bouncing the basketball. My own body was dripping in buckets of sweat end of the July scorching heat beat down on my bare upper body which despite the sun screen I had smeared on myself, I could still feel the rays leaving it's mark on my whole body.

"Chicken shits"

"Nah we're not chickens Shay we're just enjoying this god made beautiful day"

Rolling my eyes at Herrman's latest stall tactics I had enough they never even saw me till I was a flash past their eyes, open ajared mouths my feet leaving the ground. My arms stretched out as my fingers let go of the orange black rubber coated ball.

"My money's on my sexy fierce girlfriend"

I turned my head mid air to see my beautiful angel Gabriela Dawson who stood grinning against the Ambo. The ball sliced through the air with a swoosh sailing through the net with a swish. The moans that filled the air as my feet hit the ground told me I had nailed it.

I never got the chance to celebrate because the alarm sounded. "Ambo 61 to 1655 Michigan Avenue"

"Let's go Shay"

"Later Losers"

Grinning I rushed past their shocked faces grabbing my water bottle and a quick kiss from my amazing supportive girlfriend. I changed en-route from my sports bra and boy shorts to my uniform thankful I have the most amazing, gorgeous, thoughtful girlfriend. Who thought to stick a change of clothes, deodorant and a towel inside the Ambo.

By the time I settled into the seat next to her my body had started the cool down possess. Positing all the air vents towards my body to absorb the wonderful A.C. I could feel the menstrual pain which I had been trying to exercise out before the boys came up to challenge me. Now coming back full force I avoid pills at all cost so I try any distraction. Right now I could use a warm bath a big glass of wine and a massage from my hot girlfriend.

I feel her moving her hand through my hair gently massaging my scalp. Her touch calms my racing heart, turning to smile at her. I feel myself over come with gratefulness. She's mine, she's beautiful she's tough she's compassionate, brilliant, funny and motivated did I mention sexy?

"What the hell happened? Why was an 11 year tasered?"

It's a question I was asking myself since the minute we got the call. We're pulling up at the scene now so I don't have time to answer out loud. I can see she's getting worked up I wished she would put some of that energy into massaging my back.

"What have we got Tony?"

Antonio Dawson her older brother a detective with the CPD greeted us first on the scene. "Eleven Year old Victim Evelyn Drew. According to the patrol officers they pulled up to the store spotted Eve in the aisle looking suspicious, Officer Lopez saw her shove items into her backpack he yelled at her to stop, she shoved a display case over causing a distraction than ran."

"Officer Lopez a rookie first day on the beat gave chase, he yelled for her to stop. She ran faster he saw her reach into her pocket he yelled for her to drop to her knees with her hands up. She turned around and pulled out what he thought was a gun he fired his taser"

Placing my stethoscope against the child's chest which was burned from the taser. "No lung sounds Gabby she's not breathing"

"Start CPR Shay don't shock her till we know how many vaults were used and how many times she was tasered"

I saw Gabby's eyes lite up damn my women is sexy when she's pissed off. "Starting CPR" Gabby jumped up charging to the officer who was left shaken by his actions. His legs barely supporting him he was clutching the wall. "How many times did you taser her?"

She grabbed his shirt slamming him against the wall. "Answer me Damn it! How many times?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not I ….

"A little girl's life is at stake damn it think!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do I told her to stop! Why didn't she stop? Why did she run? It's my first day I thought I was doing what's right"

"Now's not the time officer Lopez for your own guilt you'll have the rest of your life for that. Now is the time to save her life. How many times how many volts?"

My arms ached horribly my hands were starting to shake. My shoulders and back screamed at me to stop. Sweat was blinding my eyes along with my hair. I didn't quit. Counting to 30 than checked her lung sounds airway. Nothing opening her mouth pressing her nose closed I started mouth to mouth,

"How many times?"

I saw him trembling under her her eyes held his steady till he couldn't take it anymore. "Twice! I shot her twice!"

"1,200 volts"

2,400 total she was within the safe range to still shock Gabby was by me in seconds barely breaking a sweat as she gave out orders towards me. "Charge to 350 Shay"

Pain hit me as I finally took my hands off her body I had no time to think of myself. I quickly grabbed the defibrillator charging it. Placing the paddles on her chest & sides. "Shocking to 350 clear" Gabby held her hands up. Her body jumped up "Damn Gabby baby that was hot" She grinned at me winking the monitor came to life.

"Load and go"

We were at the hospital within five minutes thanks to my driving. All I wanted was to shower, change have some wine and go to sleep. The pain was almost unbearable now. We were in the EMT break room trying to freshen up and refuel.

"Why would he shoot her twice? She's 11 Shay"

Trying to massage my own neck wasn't happening. Closing my eyes I tried to block her out as much as I love her I knew she wouldn't let this one go. My head was spinning. I asked myself much of the same questions why the chest? Why not her legs? I tried taking in the show on the TV which was some show about a hot blond detective who was partnered with some dude calling himself Lucifer Morningstar who claims he's the devil.

"He's a rookie baby he was scared he was trying to prove himself, it's tough out there for cops now a days. Kids are scarier meaner harder, you never know what one of them is packing, cops have to make life and death decisions within seconds without knowing all the facts at that moment. Some kids won't hesitate to wipe out a cop, Your brother is one you should feel for them"

"I suppose babe"

"God your sexy when your mad"

"As sexy as that cop your eyes are sexting on that screen?"

Gabby surprised me by straddling me in the chair her hands working through my neck, shoulders causing me to moan. "Maybe"

"Oh what do I have to do to get that maybe into a yess baby?"

She purred into my ears god even her smell is intoxication to me. Our foreheads touched. "I can think of a few things, you don't think she's sexy with her blond hair blue eyes, pale skin she kind of looks like me"

"Nah Shay your hotter, your my little siren, anybody touches my siren, I'll break their legs"

"Ohhh I like it when you talk dirty"

Our breaths become one our eyes lock my hands grip her back as I crash my lips into hers. Our kiss heats up as my back hits the couch. Her hands run the length of my body sending tremors up and down my spine. Which arches causing me to hiss.

"The real question of course is why was an 11 year old out on her own, where were her parents? Why was she stealing food? Was it worth her life?"

Her hands stopped their descent my eyes flew open as soon as I felt the coldness from her now departed hands. My lower lip trembled.

"I think we need to pay a visit to her home find out what the hell her parents are doing to provide for her"

Crap now I did it Chief Boden would kill me I am suppose to be the voice of reason to her storm of impulsiveness.

"Gabby noo we talked about this baby girl we load we go we drop we go on"

"You mean….

She traced her nails up my chest in between each breast both which now became stiffened the little hairs standing erratic from her simple tracing.

"You don't want to be rewarded baby because if you help me, I promise I will draw you a warm bath a big glass of Château Cheval Blanc, a personal naked massage with a bonus of sexy delicious kisses that will explore every inch of your gorgeous sexy body. I know how amazing that sounds, just like I know how you hurt this time of the month"

She remembered. She knew and didn't say anything because she knows talking about it will only keep me thinking about it. She knows I deal with pain by not dealing with it. Biting my lip I don't know what to do.

I hate when she goes on these personal Gabby crusades it only gets us both in trouble. Damn though her eyes are so sexy when she's fired up, her hands are electric, she broke me so passionate, strong determined. Who could fault her? If someone was willing to fight for justice, protection, innocence, love. wasn't that someone worth standing up for? I was lucky to be loved by her. Shouldn't I support her?

"Fine I'll stand by your side but promise me you won't go all Gabby on me"

"Sweat-heart Going Gabby is the only way I roll. You with me or are you bathing alone tonight?"

A/N: Thanks to anyone who takes the time to read or review or favorite. I have a Shawson story called Love is Love going as well as one for Brett/ Gabby called Ashes Blazes and Blame. My twitter is Mileycfan4eva and my IG is Tattooed4uariandliz. Would love to hear from you all.


End file.
